


Take Care of Him

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Sam and Patrick after the fight in the cafeteria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Him

Sam arrived home and closed the door quietly behind her. She paused for a moment, listening to see if she could hear her brother. When she heard no noise, she made her way slowly up the stairs.

“Patrick?” she said quietly, knocking on his door. There was no answer so she slowly opened the door and went inside. Patrick was lying on his bed, clearly faking sleep. She went over and sat next to him, brushing his hair out of his face. She looked at him sadly, taking note of his injuries. He had a black eye, his lip was swollen, and there was a dark bruise along his jaw. She didn’t even want to think of what his chest looked like.

“I know you’re awake,” Sam said quietly, “But I also know you don’t want to talk right now so I’ll leave you alone. But if you do want to talk then I’m here for you.” Patrick didn’t respond so she got up and left the room.

A little while later, Sam was sitting in her room doing homework. Alice and Mary Elizabeth would be there in a couple hours and she wanted to try and get it done beforehand. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

“Come in!” she called without looking up and the door opened.

“Sam?” she heard a quiet voice say and looked up to see Patrick standing in the doorway looking miserable.

“Come here,” she said quietly, pushing her homework aside and waving him over. He walked in and climbed onto her bed as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I hate him,” Patrick murmured.

“No you don’t,” Sam whispered sadly.

“No I don’t,” Patrick agreed, a tear escaping his eye, “I love him and I hate myself for that.”

“I know you do,” Sam said quietly and Patrick started to cry. He tried to stop he tears, but they were coming too fast. Before he knew it Patrick was sobbing into her shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Sam whispered, “It’s going to be okay.”

“N-no it’s no-not,” he sobbed, and she held him tighter. They sat there for ages, Patrick crying over the boy he loved and Sam comforting her heartbroken brother. Patrick eventually fell asleep, his head resting in his sister’s lap, tear tracks evident on his face. Sam sighed, hating that she could do nothing more to help her brother. She pulled her English book back towards her and started reading again, using one hand to comb through Patrick’s dark hair. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually there was another knock on her door. She looked up and saw Alice and Mary Elizabeth standing in her doorway.

“Hey,” she whispered as they slowly walked in.

“Hey,” Mark Elizabeth whispered, “Is he okay?”

“Not really,” Sam admitted, “This whole thing with Brad really hurt. I’m gonna have to skip the film tonight, I can’t leave him like this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mary Elizabeth said.

“Yeah, we can go some other time,” Alice said, “Take Patrick with us.”

“Thanks guys,” Sam smiled.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Mary Elizabeth said as they walked out of the room, “Take care of him.”

“I will,” Sam said, smiling down at her brother, “I always will.”


End file.
